Siempre a tu lado la pokeperfonman
by darkkitsune01
Summary: Serena abandona a braixen quedandose con ash que deja a serena lo q ninguno sabe es q esto dara lugar ala historia de la pokeperformance
1. Chapter 1

Capitulo 01 caminos separados

.

Pokemon es de sus respectivos autores y derechos lo unico propio es la historia mas no sus personajes

Nos encontramos en kalos en uno de sus tantos bosque todo parece tranquilo hasta que el ruido de metal que golpea el piso y unos gritos rompen la calma de este

**?** : traidora

**?** : mala amiga

**?** : zorra

.

Si todo eso suena raro lo ironico es que lo ultimo es verdad en eso se ve una mancha amarilla con negro y rojo q se esconde detras de cierto joven de pelo azabache

.

**?** : serena quieres calmarte no se que hizo braixen para que te enfadaras tanto

**Serena**: (desvia la mirada) dormir en tu tienda ella sabe que no debe molestarlos a ustedes ash

**Ash**: pero eso no debe molestarte ella se porto bien y solo porque gritaste vi q estaba alli

**Braixen**:(aun oculta detras de ash)

**Clemont**: mmm aunque es raro braixen nunca hace eso

**Ash**: mmm tal vez estaba canzada o salio a hacer algo de noche y al regresar se equivoco de tienda

**Braixen**: (asiente nerviosa)

**Serena**: bien y lo siento braixen es solo q me molesto q hicieras eso

**Braixen**: braixen braix xen brai (me salve debo ser mas cuidadosa desde ahora) (le da la pata a serena)

.

2 dias despues se repite la escena solo q esta vez serena atrapa a braixen de la cola y la lleva arrastrando con todos manteniendola sujeta de su cola para q no huya

.

**Serena**: y bien braixen dime q cuento usaras esta vez (calma fingida)

**Braixen**: (traga saliva del miedo)

**Serena**: bien desayunemos solo tu no lo haras braixen estas castigada y pacham ve q nadie la alimente mas tarde comera mientras adelantense debo hacer algo y braixen me ayudara no tardaremos

.

Antes de dejarla le susurra al ver lejos a todos

.

**Serena**: hazlo una vez mas y veras lo q te pasara zorra roba chicos (se aleja)

**Braixen**: (la mira nerviosa)

.

Mas tarde braixen ensaya con los demas mas el hambre no la deja concentrarse bien

.

**Serena**: braixen debes hacerlo mejor o no podremos ganar el siguiente liston

**Braixen**: (mira molesta a serena pero continua mas por un descuido tropieza y se lastima una pata)

**Serena**: levantate braixen zorra perezosa

.

En eso la paciencia de braixen llega al limite y le lanza un ascuas a serena en la cara

.

**Serena**: (se para molesta) muy bien si eso quieres no participaras en el concurso

**Braixen**: (se ve muy triste ya q sin q ella lo sepa braixen ama los concursos mas q serena dado q desde q vio ala braixen de aria ella se juro derrotarla y ser la mejor braixen de performan del mundo mas ahora no concursaria)

**Ash**: (llegando) no crees q eres muy cruel con braixen

**Serena**: lanzo un ataque de fuego a mi cara asi q tengo motivos para estar enojada

**Ash**: si pero mira su pata esta hinchada de q se lastimo (carga a braixen haciendola sonrrojar y enojando a serena) la llevare con clemont y al estar recuperada podra entrenar

**Braixen**: (al alejarse un poco abraza discretamente a ash)

**Ash**: (sonrie) descuida no permitire q te lastime serena se q te esfuerzas mucho para lograr hacerlo bien mas debes cuidarte ok

**Braixen**: (se sonrroja mas pereciendo un flareon y le da una pequeña lamida en la cara)

**Ash**: (rie un poco y llegan con clemont)

**Clemont**: q le paso a braixen

**Ash**: se lastimo una pata entrenando

**Clemont**: ya veo bien la curare (saca un spray metalico y rocia la pata de braixen curandola)

**Ash**: bien mientras estare entrenando con pikachu y los demas

.

Mas tarde serena regresa mas ignora a braixen la cual se siente mas triste

.

**Clemont**: serena no vaz a ver a braixen

**Serena**: no, se q la atendiste y debe estar bien ademas debo preparar pokelitos para todos (mirando levemente a braixen q ella sabe q adora ayudarla a cocinar)

**Braixen**: (por instinto desea seguirla mas serena le dice)

**Serena**: no braixen estas muy lastimada o eso dijo ash asi q no debes esforzarte (le susurra) una poke perezosa como tu no merece ayudarme (alejandose con pachan y silveon esta ultima no entiende q pasa con serena y braixen)

.

Mas tarde regresa con poffins y los reparte a todos mas noto q los suyos son amargos y la fruta esta casi seca o quemada lo cual la hace enfadar mas tirando sus poffins

.

**Serena**: braixen no tires los poffins y terminatelo ya q los hice para ti

**Braixen**: (se molesta mas y lanza otro ascuas ala cara de serena)

**Serena**: es todo entra a tu pokebola

**Ash**: ya basta q les pasa alas 2 braixen jamas te ataca y tu jamas le hablas asi

**Serena**:, no lo se es solo q ella desde hace dias no me obedece y eso ya me molesto

**Clemont**: (discretamente toma un poffins tirado lo prueba y escupe de inmediato) sabe horrible y la fruta esta casi descompuesta es obvio el porque braixen no lo comiera

**Ash**: bien serena no dejare q la trates asi

**Serena**: es mi pokemon y se como tratarla

**Ash**: no lo parece

**Serena**: bien braixen contare hasta 3 y al terninar deseo verte aqui si no me enojare de verdad 1...2...

**Braixen**: (desea correr con ella mas ash la mira y esta se detiene)

**Serena**: 3 bien ahora trae tu trasero aqui y es una orden braixen

**Braixen**: (se queda cercas de ash)

**Serena**: si no me vaz a obedecer entonces ya no seras mi pokemon (rompe la pokebola de braixen mientras ella cae desmayada)

**Braixen**: (siente como su corazon se rompe en mil pedazos y la tristeza la invade cayendo desmayada)

**Serena**: bien es todo debemos irnos

**Ash**: serena no me ire abandonando a braixen

**Serena**: ella se lo busco espero q siendo libre este mejor  
.

En eso ash se ve molesto y dice  
.

**Ash**: bien marchate tu yo me quedare pues no voy a abandonarla

**Pikachu**: (asiente con su cabeza)

**Serena**: (aprieta los puños) bien seguiremos al centro pokemon q esta mas adelante clemont bonnie vamos

**Clemont**: (mira a ash y este le dice q vaya con ella y a bonnie q se veran mas tarde)  
.

Al verlos irse ash tiene una extraña sensacion de q algo va a cambiar  
.

En eso despierta braixen mas se queda acostada en el piso  
.

**Ash**: (se acerca a ella) braixen estas bien

**Braixen**: (solo niega y enpieza a llorar mucho)

**Ash**: (la abraza) tranquila no dejare q nada te pase

**Braixen**: (solo llora tristemente dando un tipo de aullido lastimero)

**Ash**: descuida ven vamos  
.

Ash toma a braixen de sus patas delanteras y la ayuda a pararse  
.

Mas tarde llegan al centro pokemon mas serena al ver a braixen se levanta y sube a su habitacion

**Ash**: clemont, bonnie creo q debere irme ya q no dejare a braixen sola y deseo q ustedes viajen con ella

**Bonnie**: (se ve muy triste)

**Ash**: descuida bonnie se q nos veremos pronto (se levanta y sale del centro con una braixen muy triste)  
.

Ash se aleja mientras serena ve todo desde la ventana del centro pokemon furiosa  
.

**Serena**: un dia esa zorra pagara el quitarme a mi ashi (apretando los puños y llorando)  
.


	2. Chapter 2

Capitulo 02 la decision de braixen

.

Al entrar al bosque acampan mientras ash saca a sus pokemon y estos ven q no estan sus amigos y solo esta braixen la cual esta con un aire depresivo  
.

**Pikachu**: (se acerca a braixen y trata de animarla mas ella no presta atencion a nada)

**Ash**: (se ve molesto) rayos olvide q no se cocinar  
.

En eso siente q algo lo mueve y ve q es braixen q revisa la mochila de ash saca unos utencilios de cocina hace una fogata y cocina para todos ante el asombro de ash y sus pokemon al terminar de cocinar regresa a su lugar sin ver a nadie y sienta alejada de todos  
.

**Ash**: (se sienta con braixen) ven vamos a comer

**Braixen**: (niega mas ash usa una cuchara y jugando al avion de comida logra q braixen coma lo q hizo)

**Ash**: (esta sorprendido ya q lo q preparo braixen es uno de los tantos gisados de clemont) braixen dime desde cuando sabes cocinar

**Braixen**: (con ayuda de pikachu le dice q desde hace varios meses y se debe q a ella le gustaba cocinar como serena)  
.

Al decir ese nombre los ojos de braixen se humedecen y empieza a llorar  
.

**Ash**: (abraza a braixen y le dice) braixen te gustaria viajar con nosotros

**Braixen**: (lo mira y asiente mas antes saca la vara q tiene en su cola quema el liston q tenia y despues rompe su vara dandosela a ash)

**Ash**: braixen pero tu vara se q es muy importante para ti (mirando los restos de su vara)

**Braixen** : (con ayuda de pikachu le explica q esa vara ya no significa nada para ella asi q debera encontrarle otra vara y decirle porque la escogio

**Ash**: bien encontrare la mejor vara para ti

**Braixen** : (lo mira y asiente)  
.

Despues de una hora regresa con 3 varas  
.

Una similar ala q tenia una 3 veces mas grande y otra con 2 puntas  
.

**Ash**: bien traje estas dependiendo la vara q elijas te dire el porque

**Braixen**:( toma la vara grande)

**Ash**: bien esa vara ademas de q te ayude a usar tu fuego podra ayudarte a atacar y defenderte de ataques fisicos, si lo deseas podria enseñarte a usarla asi

**Braixen**: (se ve feliz y abraza a ash)

**Ash**: (saca una pokebola y le dice a braixen) esta sera tu pokebola y juro nunca tratarte como ella te trato (la pone en la frente de ella y es absorbida por la luz roja de esta se mueve un par de veces y termina la pokebola de capturarla)  
.

Ash la libera y le dice  
.

**Ash**: Braixen me ayudaras a cumplir mi sueño q es ser un maestro pokemon y ganar la liga kalos

**Braixen**: (asiente y le da una lamida en la cara)

**Ash**: bien casi anochece dormiremos aqui y mañana nos iremos  
.

Esa noche braixen duerme abrazada a ash para darle calor dado q sin la tienda de clemont es mas frio estar ala intemperie  
.

**Ash**: (abraza a braixen dormido) mmm q suave

**Braixen**: (se sonrroja mucho y le da una lamida en la cara)

**Ash**: (dormido) mmm gracias braixen

**Braixen**: (abre mucho los ojos y lo abraza mas y se acomoda de tal forma q su cola cubre el cuerpo de ash y este sujeta la cola de braixen y dice ella en su idioma) desde hoy sere tu pokemon y juro q sere mas q una pokemon yo te dare el cariño y la lealtad q ninguno(a) te dio  
.

En varios lugares ciertas pokemon sienten un deseo de golpear a una zorra bocona sin saber porque  
.

**Braixen**: (se duerme y dice) descanza ash desde mañana te demostrare lo q puedo hacer  
.

Al dia siguiente ash despierta al oler poffins y comida y ve q fue braixen la q esta cocinando  
.

**Ash**: (prueba todo y nota q esta delicioso y dice) eres fantastica braixen

**Braixen**: (sonrie feliz mientras come con los demas)

**Ash**: bien al terminar nos iremos

**Braixen**: (asiente y se lleva los platos de los q terminaron de comer a limpiar)

**Ash**: (se acerca a ella) braixen gracias por cocinar y ayudarnos con los deberes

**Braixen**: (en su idioma) no es nada (se sonrroja)  
.

Guardan todo y parten al siguiente pueblo mientras camina ash le dice a braixen q le dira como entrenar con su baston ya q eso la ayudara ya q nadie espera q una braixen use ataques fisicos lo q le dara una ventaja al pelear  
.

**Braixen**: (asiente y saca su baston y enpieza a entrenar)  
.

Al llegar al siguiente pueblo se aprovisionan de comida y medicamentos braixen le pide a ash una mochila para ayudarle a llevar todo  
.

**Ash**: braixen estas segura no es obligacion tuya llevar cosas

**Braixen**: (lo mira serio y señala la mochila)

**Ash**: (suspira y compra la mochila)  
.

Mas adelante ve una tienda y le pide q lo espere afuera al salir ve q tiene una caja pequeña envuelta y se marchan mientras en otro lugar Serena esta mas irritable por no estar con ash y logra q Clemont y Bonnie se separen de ella mas con esa suerte q tiene encuentra a un viejo amigo q se llama Calem el cual cree la historia de serena y le promete ayudarla en su venganza  
.

Mas tarde llega ash a un claro y deciden entrenar braixen no se siente lista aun y decide cocinar mientras los demas entrenan  
.

Al terminar ven q braixen pudo volver a cocinar muy bien e incluso puede preparar comida pokemon como lo hacia clemont (esto se debe a q ella lo ayudo en varias ocaciones a preparar y servir todo)  
.

**Braixen**: (mira donde deberian estar Bonnie y clemont) y se siente triste clemont siempre la trato muy bien y Bonnie era como una hermanita para braixen con la cual podia sacar ese lado infantil q por evolucionar debia reprimir, ahora estaba con ash si bien fue lo q desde hace mucho tiempo deseo no era lo mismo sin los otros mas sabia q era lo mejor que pudo pasar ademas ella no tuvo opcion de escoger mas no se arrepentia cocinar era un sueño para ella y mas escuchar que era muy buena haciendolo


	3. Chapter 3

Capitulo 3 una leccion de vida

.

Mas tarde ash la lleva cercas del lago donde acamparon y le dice

.

**Ash**: braixen deseo agradecerte por lo que haces cocinar y llevar cosas se q no es mucho mas deseo darte algo cierra los ojos

**Braixen** : (cierra los ojos y siente que algo es puesto al rededor de su cuello y la ver es una colgante con una pokebola en el centro)

**Ash**: puedo ver q no te gusta estar en tu pokebola asi que pense en que la lleves como recuerdo de lo buena y amable q eres y mas aun q deseo verte feliz

**Braixen** : (sus ojos se llenan de lagrimas y empieza a lamerlo como agradecimiento)

**Ash**: (rie) b-bien regresemos

.

Esa noche los pokemon de ash deciden entrenar por su cuenta y pikachu le pide a braixen q entrene con ellos

.

**Braixen**: (niega) no podre aun deseo saber q debo hacer con mi vida

**Pikachu**: bien mas debes entrenar si deseas ayudar a ash y no ser una zorra mimada como eras antes

**Braixen**: soy fuerte no necesito entrenar (lo dice muy seriamente)

**Pikachu**: de verdad eres fuerte

**Braixen**: (se confia) si, si lo si soy

**Pikachu**: bien si es verdad lucha contra mi

**Braixen**: (se cruza de brazos) no deseo lastimarte

**Pikachu**: creo q eres una zorra cobarde

**Braixen**: (aprieta los puños) nadie me dice asi y menos una rata con hepatitis como tu

**Pikachu**: entonces lucha zo-rri-ta

**Braixen**: (usa lanzallamas en pikachu mas no lo ve en eso recibe una envestida desde su punto ciego de visión derribandola)

**Pikachu**: en verdad ash debio dejarte creo q ella tenia razon eres una zorra perezosa y debil

**Braixen**: (con algunas lagrimas) n-no lo soy

**Pikachu**: (con sarcasmo) oh va a llorar la zorrita bien creo q algo me entro en mis ojos (sujeta la cola de braixen y se suena la nariz)

**Braixen**: (se molesta mas al tratar de alejar su cola recibe una descarga q la deja en 4 patas debil)

**Pikachu**: (se acerca y alza la cola de braixen tenzandola un poco) bien tienes 3 opciones

1 ser nuestro juguete de hoy en adelante

2 dejar q te entrenemos mas deberas pagar y es dejarme usar tu cola de cobija

3 derrotarnos a todos y ser la lider escoge

**Braixen**: (los mira) se q no podre derrotarlos y ser su juguete nunca lo hare asi q si me entrenan como seria el pago

**Pikachu**: bien como dije tienes q dejarme dormir en tu cola es comoda y esponjada

**Braixen**: ok acepto

**Pikachu**: (asiente) bien entonces enpecemos (sujeta la punta de la cola de braixen y dice) alzala a su altura normal

**Braixen**: q tratas de hacer

**Pikachu**: desde hoy haras lo q te indiquemos ok asi q si no deseas q use tu cola de pararrayos lo haras

**Braixen**: (se asusta y alza mas su cola dejando a pikachu a varios cms del piso)

**Pikachu**: bien mantendras asi tu cola 5 minutos y despues me bajaras

.

Despues de 5 min braixen esta exausta y su cola le duele bastante

.

**Pikachu**: no lo hiciste mal mas deberas mejorar zorrita

**Braixen**: podrias llamarme por mi nombre Pokemon y no por mi especie eso me hace sentir degradada

**Pikachu**: entrena ya q deberas ganarte tu nombre de nuevo y creeme ese dia valoraras lo q sufriste aqui y si eres fuerte lograras tu otra meta con mi mejor amigo

**Braixen**: (lo ve conmovida) p-pikachu tu

**Pikachu**: no eres la unica q desea realizar sus sueños yo tengo un sueño pero aun falta mucho ve a descanzar te perdonare este dia mas desde mañana si no te esfuerzas entonces demostraras q ella tenia razon y ash perdio su tiempo cuidandote

**Braixen**: (se retira rapido mas ve q su cola no la ayuda y cae varias veces)

.

Al irse todos platican

.

**Froakie**: no crees q fuiste muy cruel con ella

**Hawlucha**: si crei q la lastimarias de verdad

**Flechinder**: si casi se orino del miedo

**Pikachu**: me dolio lo q dijo y fui al limite mas jamas lo hubiera hecho (pensando) desearia q te hubieras fijado en mi primero mas ash es el afortunado

**Pikachu**: terminemos de entrenar debemos irnos temprano o eso dijo ash

**Todos**: ok

.

Al dia siguiente braixen ya esta cocinando como si nada hubiera pasado ayuda en el campamento y se marchan

.

Mientras camina braixen tropieza y cae un par de veces ash al revisarla ve q su cola le duele mucho

.

**Ash**: braixen hare algo q no deseaba y es q entres a tu pokeball mas al llegar al centro Pokemon y te curen te sacare de nuevo (le da un beso en la frente y toma la pokeball de su colgante y la regresa)

.

Mas tarde braixen sale y es atendida por 2 chanceys

.

**Chancey**: bien donde te duele

**Braixen**: (señala su cola)

**Chancey**: (la revisa) mmm ya veo asi q estas tratando de aprender cola de hierro segun se pocas braixen lo intentan y aun menos lo logran dado lo delicadas q son

**Braixen**: (pensando) e-es decir q pikachu

**Chancey**: solo conocemos una braixen q lo logró y es la q esta con la reina de kalos Aria es la unica braixen q entreno movimientos fisicos para destacar en los concursos de performans

**Braixen**: yo la superare

**Chancey2**: bien mas deberas resistir el dolor mas creeme quien te este enseñanando sabe lo q hace o ni siquiera podrias caminar o aun peor estarias invalida por tenzar tu cola de forma incorrecta

.

Esa noche salen todos del centro Pokemon y pikachu ve a braixen

.

**Pikachu** : y bien me diras q ya no puedes o q te indicaron guardar reposo

**Braixen**: (lo ignora y se voltea mostrandole su cola) d-deseo q continues maestro

**Pikachu**: (sonrie) bien hoy lo haras con descansos de 5 minutos alzandola 2 te parece bien

**Braixen**: (niega) no me trates con delicadeza seran 5 minutos y descanzara 2

**Pikachu**: ok mas sabes q casi no podrás caminar verdad

**Braixen**: lo se y acepto eso si me hace mas fuerte

**Pikachu** : bien empecemos

.

Despues de un par de dias y de q pikachu le explica todo a ash braixen domina cola de hierro sorprendiendo a todos

.

Mientras serena y calent continuan viajando los 2 en ese lapso atrapa a una nueva Pokemon q segun ella la hara reina de kalos

.

Mientras ash fija su destino ciudad tempera y braixen se entera de q habra un concurso pokemon tambien cercas de alli


	4. Chapter 4

Capitulo 04 la batalla de ash y una ayuda inesperada

.

Mientras avanzan braixen se siente extraña más fuerte pero diferente

.

En el lapso q entreno se prometio 2 cosas

.

1 superar ala braixen de aria y

2 humillar a serena por como la trato

Braixen sabe q ella ira a ese concurso y no desea más q poder demostrarle a serena q ahora es diferente

.

Al llegar a ciudad tempera braixen y ash escuchan q el concurso será en 5 dias

.

Braixen desea ir y ash lo nota y le dice

.

**Ash**:, braixen hagamos esto ganemos la medalla de este Gym y iremos a ese concurso

**Braixen**: (asiente y se dirigen al gym)

.

Al llegar ven a un señor despidiendose de un joven q acaba de ganar su medalla de gym y este se va sin siquiera ver a ash

.

**Ash**: hola deseo desafiar al lider de este gym

**?** : bien vamos y debo advertirte q es muy fuerte el líder del gimnasio por cierto me llamo Ramos

**Ash**: no inporta mientras este con mis pokes no perdere verdad braixen

**Braixen**: (asiente seria)

**Pikachu**: (en el hombro de ash asiente tambien)

**Ramos**: (entra con ellos al gimnasio y dice) bien las reglas son sencillas sera una batalla doble si me vences obtienes la medalla esta claro

**Ash**: bien acepto

**Ramos**: Okay sígueme

.

Al llegar al estadio ve q es tipo planta

.

**Ramos**: bien escoge a tus pokemon

**Ash**: ya lo hice braixen y (saca una pokeball) flechinder (saliendo de esta)

**Ramos**: bien (salen 2 pokemon de sus pokeball) bien liligant y vileplume vamos

.

(dado q no soy bueno narrando combates los resumire a menos q sean muy intensos)

.

Despues de recibir varios ataques de liligan y el ataque paralizador de vileplume braixen esta a punto de perder mas ash la motiva de nuevo

.

**Ash**: braixen cree en ti eres muy fuerte y puedes ganar

.

En eso braixen se libera de la paralicis y flechinder logra usar ave brava en vileplume debilitandolo mientras braixen logra usar llamarada derrotando a liligant

**Ramos**: felicidades por tu victoria y te doy la medalla planta

**Ash**: (la toma y hace su pose con sus pokemon), siiii ganamos la medalla planta

.

Despues van al centro pokemon donde encuentran a una amiga

.

**?** : hola ash

**Ash**: quien eres

**Braixen**: (la ve y se pone inquieta)

**?** : veo q ella ya me reconocio y porque estan sin los demas y donde esta serena

**Braixen**: (baja las orejas triste y se sienta)

**Ash**: tuvimos problemas y ahora braixen es mi pokemon

**?** : ya veo y puedes contarme q paso

**Ash**: ok ari(en esto le tapa la boca y le dice)

**?** : debe ser secreto y dime solo sue

**Ash** le cuenta todo como trataba serena a braixen y lo q paso al enojarse y romper la pokeball de ella ademas de los conocimientos de cocina q posee braixen

**Ash**: braixen desea entrar a concursos mas por desgracia solo chicas pueden participar y no se q hacer

**Sue**: mmmm tal vez pueda mas déjame hacer una llamada no garantizo mucho pero sera interesante (se va a un video teléfono )

Despues de un rato regresa con un par de hojas y una sonrisa)

**Sue**: bien debes llenar esta forma la cual le permitira participar a ella el unico requisito es q ella tenga 2 pokemon q la ayuden en show esto ya q es un apoyo alas performans q se enferman mas sus pokemons puedes concursar y en el caso de ella tiene mi autorización

Al leer ash se le explica q al ser un chico el no puede concursar mas sus pokemon si y dado q braixen era de una performan q a participado tiene la experiencia suficiente para poder participar

**Braixen**: (se ve feliz)

**Sue**: bien braixen esfuerzate y demuestrale a ella la valiosa amiga q dejo ir

**Braixen**: (asiente seria)

**Sue** : bien debo irme mas los apoyare en cada concurso q vayan

**Ash**: muchísimas gracias

**Sue**: descuida es algo que haría por mis amigos (retirandose)

.

No muy lejos de alli en un hotel esta alojada serena esperando q regrese calem al regresar le muestra su medalla q gano

.

**Serena** : se q esa zorra vendra aqui dado q el vendra a ganar su medalla y al venir le dare a ella el castigo q merece verdad lili

**Lili**: (sus ojos dan un leve brillo y asiente)


	5. Chapter 5

**Capitulo 5 una humillante victoria**

.

**Ash**: (a llamado al prof oak y le explica q paso y q necesita 2 pokes mas en lo q braixen obtiene los suyos)

**Oak**: mmm es dificil mas tiene remedio una entrenadora murio hace algunos años y si bien sus pokes se entregaron a su familia sus cosas las dejo aqui puedo reprogramar las pokeball q tenia mas necesito que braixen ponga su pata en el detector de q esta en la pantalla y en un par de dias podra tener 6 pokeball

**Braixen**: (asiente alegre)

.

En eso serena entra mas pasa de largo pide a sus pokemon y se aleja mientras sonrie cruelmente

.

En eso braixen voltea asustada mas no ve a nadie y se calma mientras ash pone la pata de braixen en el identificador de huellas y esta da un pitido y marca registrado

.

**Ash**: bien busquemos un par de pokemon

**Braixen**: (asiente feliz)

.

Ash y braixen van al bosque y logran atrapar a una pareja de ralts los cuales una se queda con ash y la otra con braixen al decirle esta su deseo de concursar mas tarde encuentran a un eevee q si bien logra atrapar braixen no parece agradarle q una pokemon lo dirija

.

Esa noche sale braixen y sus pokemon a entrenar y si bien ralts lo hace bien eevee solo esta sentado aburrido

.

**Braixen**: eevee necesito q me ayuden debo hacer una rutina para el concurso pokemon q sera en unos dias

**Eevee**: yo no obedecere a una zorra q desea ser humana

**Braixen**: (se queda callada)

.

En eso recibe un ataque oscuro q la derriba y lastima mucho mientras usan mordida en la cola de braixen arrancandole mucho pelo de ella para usar de ultimo juego sucio derribandola y siente una mano alzandola de la cola al ver ve q es una zoroark

.

**Zoroark**: (le quita su vara a braixen lastimando mas su cola y le dice) bien te iras de este pueblo o lo q te hice sera una linda caricia a comparacion de lo q te hare (sujeta la vara y la azota en el trasero de braixen)

**Braixen**: (llora de la rabia de sentirse inutil y en especial de ver q nadie la ayuda)

**Zoroark**: bien estas advertida y bueno creo q esta rama no te sirvio para nada (la rompe en 4 partes y suelta la cola de braixen) bien me voy estas advertida te veo de nuevo y (pisa la cola de braixen causandole mucho dolor) bien lo q hare te hara desear q solo pisara tu sucia cola (se aleja)

**Ralts**: (corre a abrazar a braixen) srita braixen lo siento tuve mucho miedo y no pude hacer nada

**Eevee**: l-lo siento tuve miedo

**Braixen**: (se para y limpia un poco) regresemos o se preocuparan (tratando de q no la vean llorar)

.

Al dia siguiente ash ve a braixen y la ve muy lastimada

.

**Ralts** : (con telepatia) le muestra q paso y ash se molesta mucho

**Ash**: iremos al centro pokemon a q te curen despues entrenaremos y pikachu

**Pikachu**: (lo mira)

**Ash**: (de forma q solo el lo oiga) vigilaras q nadie moleste a braixen

**Pikachu**: (asiente) pi pika pi chu (si esto ahora es personal)

**Ash**: descuida desde hoy te vigilaremos siempre y no volveran a lastimarte

**Braixen**: (aprieta sus puños de sus patas delanteras recordando a esa zoroark)

.

Mientras zoroark ve desde lejos lo q paso y se enfurece mas prometiendo q le llevara la cola de esa zorra como regalo a su amiga

.

Esa noche braixen regresa a entrenar y esta vez tanto ralts como eevee estan atento y eevee enpieza a entrenar, el pokemon evolucion se siente mal despues de ver lo q esa zoroark le hizo a ella y mas al recordar q sus padres fueron cazados por humanos y fueron muertos por un zoroark como la q vio al tratar de escapar y esconderlo en un arbol hueco lejos de ella

.

**Braixen** : (continua entrenando mas persibe un olor familiar y esquiva por milímetros un tajo umbreo q iba a la cola de ella

**Zoroark**: (se pone en pose de ataque)

**Braixen**: (saca un trozo de lo q fue su vara)

**Zoroark**: (trata de usar juego sucio)

.

Braixen lo evade y usa lanzallamas en el pie de ella hiriendola despues salta y usa cola de hierro q por el tamaño es mas daño q causa hiriendola mas al estar en el suelo braixen se acerca y dice

.

**Braixen**: sabes lo q te hare

**Zoroark** : si adelante asi como heriste a mi amiga no sera diferente de lo q hace una zorra como tu

**Braixen**: de quien hablas

.

Zoroark le dice lo q serena le dijo q ella la abandono q su amistad no fue nada para ella y peor aun q le robo al amor de su vida

.

**Braixen**: (aprieta los puños y le dice q se marche y nunca mas trate de atacarla o en verdad lo lamentara dicho esto le arranca un gran mechon de pelo y deja q se marche)

.

Al hacerlo ve q alguien aplaude y ve a pikachu sentado tranquilamente sobre un arbol

.

**Pikachu**: felicidades braixen lo lograste

**Braixen**: desde cuando estas alli

**Pikachu**: mmm desde q llegaron pense en enfrentarme mas sabía q era algo personal para ti y me alegro verte luchar asi, eso demuestra q ya no eres esa poke mimada ahora eres una compañera mas de nuestro equipo la cual si alguien le dice zorra de nuevo lo dejare frito con mi electricidad (ve al eevee seriamente)

**Eevee**: (solo asiente nervioso )

**Pikachu**: bien continuen entrenando yo vigilare

.

Mientras zoroark regresa y serena se asusta al verla tan lastimada mas ve la quemadura de su pata y deduce de quien fue

.

Al dia siguiente braixen entrena con todos mas de momento escuchan a serena reclamar a ash lo q paso

.

**Ash**: (esta molesto) bien asi q la zoroark q ataco a braixen era tuya verdad

**Serena**: lili no atacaria a esa pulgosa zorra mas lili si fue herida por un ataque de fuego de ella (señala a braixen)

**Ash**: (muy serio) bien para enpezar nunca pero nunca te dirijiras asi a mis pokemon y menos a braixen y despues no deseo verte nunca mas me entiendes en verdad lamento el dia q nos conocimos, chicos (mirando a sus pokemon) debemos ir a descanzar y estas advertida si esa zorra tuya toca un solo pelo de braixen pikachu y mis demas amigos le haran desear lo mismo q yo jamas haberte conocido (se marcha dejando furiosa y triste a serena)

**Serena**: (aprieta los puños) esa zorra me las pagara todas (deja a lili con la enfermera Joy)

**Braixen**: (continua entrenando tanto para el performance como para defenderse ash le consigue otra vara igual y la enpieza a entrenar en el uso de esta)

.

2 dias despues llega el evento

.

Las habilidades de braixen salen a flote ya q al haber estado con serena aprendio a cocinar y a hacer ropa mas le es un poco dificil por la forma de sus patas mas con esfuerzo logra sacar 3 diseños para ella y sus pokemon

.

Al llegar ash entrega la carta esta es revisada y se le pide a ash firmar una responsiva sobre braixen en el cual acepta las normas y responsabilidades de q una pokemon este en un escenario dirigiendo mas pokemon

.

**Braixen**: (entra con pikachu eevee y kirlia)

.

Si su ralt evoluciono un dia antes siendo felicitado por braixen, pikachu entra solo para seguridad de braixen con serena

.

Al entrar muchos la miran con interes y alguna trata de atraparla siendo la bola q lanza detenida por kirlia mirando molesta ala performans y dirigiendose braixen a un espejo alejado de las demas para arreglar a sus compañeros

.

**Braixen**: (en su idioma) bien demostremos q el entrenamiento rindió frutos en especial tu kirlia demostremos q seremos las mejores y eevee se q es dificil mas creo en ti y se q lo lograras ya q eres muy hábil

**Eevee** : (asiente) descuida jefa yo te apoyare y ganaremos

.

.

.

Hola gracias por seguir leyendo este fic antes q nada deseo agradecer los comentarios q me hacen y respondere sus dudas bien aivee es tu turno de responder

.

En eso se acerca una pequeña eevee con un collar con 8 gemas

.

**Aivee** : bien respondiendo a virus pirata en kalos solo chicas participan y es diferente al gran festival de hoen o sinnon donde pueden participar chicos como Nando o Kenny tambien les pedire q voten por cual otro pokemon debería tener braixen los candidatos serian

.

Vulpix.

.

Zorua

.

Riolu

.

**Aivee: **bien eso seria todo nos veremos pronto (saltando y tomando un game boy advance) siii hoy terminare pokemon mundo misterioso exploradores del cielo


	6. Chapter 6

Mientras serena acaba de llegar y escucha el rumor de q una braixen concursara esto la lleva a los camerinos y puede ver a su ex amiga con un eevee y una kirlia platicando esta desea acercarse más ve a pikachu q la mira muy serio y decide alejarse y prepararse para humillar a esa zorra en el escenario

.

**Serena**: (perfecto te humillare y después te quitare a esos pokes)

.

Ash mientras esta en su lugar con su ralt platicando

.

**Ash**: (usando la telepatía de ralts) crees q este bien

**Ralt**: si mi hermana es fuerte y la cuidara además esta pikachu eevee y la misma braixen así q dudo q pase algo

**Ash**: lo sé pero aun así me preocupa

**Ralts**: recuerda ella entreno mucho así q confiemos en ella

**Ash**: tienes razón debemos animarla

.

Después de unos minutos aparece el anunciador messie pier

.

**M Pier**: bonyour bienvenidos al concurso de ciudad tempera la temática de hoy será conocimientos generales de pokemon también debo anunciar q por requerimiento de una concursante se le dará un aditamento para q pueda contestar bien q pasen las concursantes

.

Al entrar todos ven a braixen acompañada de 2 pokemon y se preguntan dónde está la entrenadora

.

**M pier**: bien braixen competirá sola dado q se ha autorizado su caso y ella ha participado antes y tiene experiencia solo en su caso ella tiene un control para contestar en vez de hablar bien se harán 3 grupos y de allí pasaran a la siguiente ronda

.

Al tocar el turno de braixen las preguntas son de eevee fennekin y pikachu contestando correctamente sorprendiendo al público y molestando a serena

.

Más tarde toca la siguiente ronda donde se enfrenta a serena

.

**Serena**: (usa una combinación de las ilusiones de lili y los movimientos de silveon para impresionar y combina pulso unbreo con luz lunar para terminar generando una explosión de colores tipo arcoíris)

.

Al terminar serena pasa junto a braixen y le dice

.

**Serena**: supera eso zorra pulgosa

**Braixen**: (la mira molesta y entra al escenario)

.

Al entrar braixen pide a eevee q use bolas sombra continuas y a kirlia psiquic para controlarlas mientras braixen baila eevee salta feliz mientras las bolas sombra giran alrededor para acabar kirlia usa fuerza lunar mientras braixen y eevee destruyen las bolas sombra con cola de hierro sorprendiendo a todos por la elegancia del ataque

.

Al calificar braixen es la ganadora por un margen mínimo de puntos mientras serena se marcha muy molesta y ash con ralts están felices de su victoria

.

Al regresar se topa con serena y Lili y antes de q haga algo serena mira atrás y ve a pikachu listo para atacarla por lo q se retiran

.

**Pikachu**: sentí q deseaba atacarte y decidí venir

**Braixen**: gracias

**Pikachu**: bien vamos con ash

**Ash**: felicidades braixen sabia q podrían lograrlo

**Braixen**: (con ayuda de kirlia) es gracias a todos q ganamos

**Ash**: bien iremos a la siguiente ciudad

.

Mientras serena está furiosa y desea vengarse de braixen

.

**Serena**: me vengare de esa zorra y lamentara haberme abandonado

.

Al ver sus medallas recuerda q Clemont le dijo q al tener 4 medallas podría desafiarlo y decide ir a ciudad luminalia por su 5ta medalla

.

**Ash**: bien debemos ir por mi 5ta medalla

**Braixen y los demás**: (asienten alegres)

.

De camino al gimnasio de Clemont ash y braixen entrenan braixen se promete q ayudará a ash a ganar la liga kalos

.

Mientras entrenan el ralts de ash evoluciona en kirlia después de entrenar y tienen un encuentro inesperado

.

**¿?** : Hola ash veo q viajas solo

**Ash**: (apenado) si pasaron muchas cosas Dianta

**Dianta**: ya veo y noto q tienes nuevos amigos

**Ash**: si kirlia, su hermana, eevee y braixen q es entrenadora de ellos 2 (señala a una de las kirlias y a eevee q esta junto a ella)

**Dianta**: ya veo ash bien y dime q harás

**Ash**: iré al gimnasio de Clemont y ganare mi 5° medalla

**Dianta**: bien te deseo suerte tal vez nos veamos pronto

**Ash**: si me gustaría volver a pelear contra ti

**Dianta**: a mí también (se retira)

**Kirlia**: es fuerte verdad

**Ash**: si

**Kirlia**: yo seré fuerte también

**Ash**: bien debemos irnos

**Braixen**: (solo asiente)

.

.

.

**Aivee**: hola de nuevo ya tengo los resultados de la encuesta q hice y pronto veran al nuevo pokemon de braixen ahora ash tendra un Legendario con el y deseo saber cual les gustaria manden su opinion ya sea en comentarios o por PM bueno nos veremos pronto


	7. Chapter 7

**Capítulo 07 la discusión**

**. **

Después de unos días ash camina por un bosque y decide q entrenaran allí mientras arman el campamento ve q kirlia esta muy pensativa

.

**Ash**: pasa algo

**Kirlia**: no nada es solo q deseo ser fuerte e visto q la srita braixen entrena mucho aun a riesgo de lastimarse y aun así no duda y deseo ser tan fuerte o mas q ella

**Ash**: descuida entrenaremos mas creo q sabes su motivo verdad

**Kirlia**: esa humana verdad

**Ash**: si en verdad la lastimo y no físicamente ella en verdad la estimaba y se q hubiera dado todo por ella mas no la valoro y la dejo mas yo jamás lo hare la estimo mucho

**Kirlia**: es muy bueno usted maestro

**Ash**: kirlia q te he dicho somos amigos solo dime ash

**Kirlia**: (niega) no, es mi maestro y nunca dejara de serlo

**Ash**: bueno dime q deseas entrenar

**Kirlia**: oi q soy parte hada y deseo saber mas movimientos de ese tipo

**Ash**: bien mas solo puedo guiarte dado q no tengo pokemon tipo hada y mi pokedex solo me indica q puedes aprender

**Kirlia**: descuide maestro solo digame q hacer

.

Mientras braixen con la hermana de kirlia e eevee van por madera y agua

.

**Eevee**: no puedo creer q ganamos crei q nuestra actuación no fue buena

**Kirlia**: y no lo fue vi q ganamos por un margen mínimo así q aun nos falta

**Braixen**: es verdad mas para ser su primera vez se esforzaron mucho y estoy orgullosa de ustedes

**Kirlia**: maestra se es pronto mas deseo saber algo

**Braixen**: y q es

**Kirlia**: se q eres fuerte y pude verlo más porque sigues siendo una braixen y no una delfox

**Braixen**: tengo mis motivos y créeme algún día les diré

**Kirlia**: ¿pero?

**Braixen**: es suficiente kirlia debemos apurarnos (camina rápido)

.

Mientras pikachu ve eso desde un árbol y se queda pensando

.

Mas tarde pikachu y sus compañeros junto con braixen y la kirlia de ash van a entrenar

.

**Pikachu**: braixen

**Braixen**: si

**Pikachu**: dime q tan fuerte eres ahora

**Braixen**: un poco mas a un me falta gracias a esa lección q me diste se q aun soy débil y debo esforzarme mas

**Pikachu**: puedo verlo mas dime se q tu nivel es lo bastante alto para evolucionar verdad

**Braixen**: quizás mas no me interesa y le pediré a ash lo antes posible una piedra eterna ya q no deseo evolucionar y antes q lo preguntes señor nivel máximo si deseas q alguien evolucione piensa en ti mismo ok (se marcha molesta)

**Pikachu**: braixen espera (corre tras ella)

**Braixen**: no me importa lo q desees decir déjame sola

**Pikachu**: solo deseo disculparme no sabia q no deseabas evolucionar

**Braixen**: crees q eres el único con ese deseo q poco me conoces sabes yo te admire por ser fuerte y no evolucionar bien debo irme a descansar entrenare mañana (se marcha)

**Pikachu**: (solo la ve irse y se queda pensando para después regresar con los demás)

.

Al dia siguiente braixen hace el desayuno mas se ve triste

.

**Ash**: braixen estas bien

**Braixen**:(asiente mas se ve aun triste)

**Ash**: puedes decirme q tienes

**Braixen**: (niega) estoy bien (usando la telepatia de kirlia)

**Ash**: se q algo te pasa

**Braixen**: dime te gusta q sea una braixen y no evolucione

**Ash**: braixen a mi lo q me importa es q sean felices ya sea q evolucionen o no si tu deseas o no evolucionar respetare tu deseo

**Braixen** : podria tener una piedra eterna en verdad deseo ser siempre una braixen

**Ash**: si eso deseas lo haremos al llegar al otro pueblo te conseguiré una piedra eterna

**Braixen**: gracias en verdad te lo agradesco

.

Mientras serena esta molesta con sus pokemon por perder mas a quien culpa es a braixen y recuerda lo q paso al reclamar q ella ganara

.

**Serena** : es injusto q esa pokemon se lleve el premio ella no pertenece a una performan

**M pier**: lo lamento mas ella tiene autorizacion especial y es de la reina de kalos asi q su participacion esta totalmente autorizada ademas recuerdo q antes te pertenecia

**Serena** : (aprieta los puños) esa pulgosa no era mia bien gracias por todo

**M pier**: (al verla irse piensa) en verdad hizo bien esa braixen al dejarla se ve q la odia esa chica

**Serena**: la siguiente vez me vengare de ella

**Calem** : bien debemos ir a ciudad luminace por mi siguiente medalla oi q cercas de alli habra otro performan asi q podras prepararte mientras llegamos

**Serena**: bien vamonos (pensando) te vere en ese lugar pulgosa y esta vez no escaparas

.

En otro lugar ash y sus pokes avanzan por un bosque

.

**Ash**: segun mis calculos avanzando por el bosque cortaremos camino

**Pikachu**: espero q no nos perdamos como suele pasarte

**Kirlia** : le pasa seguido

**Pikachu** : mas de lo q crees

**Ash**: pikachu no mientas me ha pasado pocas veces

**Pikachu**: o si como esa vez en jhoto q nos perdimos una semana o esa vez q llegamos a una montaña y pasamos la noche en una cueva con mas miedo de q fueras a morir congelado

**Braixen**: ash de verdad has estado en peligro

**Ash**: descuida e aprendido

**Pikachu**: si claro

**Ash**: (se ve molesto pero no dice nada)

**Kirlia**: decian q estuvieron en jhoto en q otras regiones a estado maestro

**Ash**: bueno e estado en mi region q es kanto, en jhoto, hoen, sinnon, unova y en kalos q es donde estamos

**Kirlia**: entonces has visto muchos pokemon

**Ash**: si algunos

**Pikachu**: (se rie)

**Braixen**: q es lo gracioso

**Pikachu**: bueno digamos q ash tiene la extraña suerte de conocer y encontrar pokemon q son especiales

**Kirlia**: como mi hermana y yo

**Pikachu**: si pero si comparamos a los pokemon por raresa q conocemos los haria comunes

**Braixen**: quieres explicarte

**Pikachu**: bueno hemos visto..

**Ash**: pikachu no es tan importante eso

**Kirlia**: porque maestro no creo q sea malo saberlo

**Ash**: (suspira) bien dicelos mas no creo q sea algo inportante

**Pikachu** : bien q pensarian si en este momento apareciera un legendario ante nosotros por ejemplo shaymin

**Braixen**: bueno son deidades menores y son vistas rara vez

**Pikachu**: si y q tal ver a kyurem o raycuaza

**Kirlia**: seria algo dificil de creer

**Pikachu** : imagina entonces ver a ho-oh

**Braixen**: bueno eso seria inposible es casi lo mismo q decir q vieramos a arceus

**Pikachu**: bien por extraño q paresca ash se a encontrado con cada legendario q existe y eso incluye a arceus

**Kirlia**: (lo mira asombrada) d-de verdad el maestro conocio a su majestad

**Pikachu**: si mas ash a pesar de todo jamas a tratado de atrapar a alguno aun si muchos de ellos les salvo la vida

**Kirlia**: se q no mientes tus sentimientos lo dicen pero es algo increíble (mira a ash admirada)

**Ash**: kirlia tuve la suerte de conocer a muchos de ellos al ultimo q conoci fue a hoppa aqui en kalos

**Pikachu**: por ello me rei cuando preguntaste cuantos pokemon a visto ash sin contar q conocemos a casi todas las especies nativas de cada region es nada si cuentas a los legendarios

**Braixen**: ash dime y alguno de los legendarios a estado contigo en tus viajes

**Ash**: mmm solo unos pocos y fue poco tiempo recuerdo a keldeon a meroetta y a shaymin q estuvieron muy poco mas fue divertido salvo meroetta q estuvo muchos dias y una amiga q no e visto desde hace mucho

**Kirlia**: y quien era

**Ash**: latias

**Braixen**: latias p-pero ash se q ellos nunca se dejan ver por humanos incluso los pokemon sabemos muy poco de ellos

**Pikachu**: de hecho ella le dio su primer beso a ash

**Braixen**: d-de verdad

**Ash**: es mentira sabes q era bianca

**Pikachu**: eso crees dime de los 2 quien tiene mejor olfato y puede saber si era humana o un pokemon

**Ash**: (se queda callado)

**Braixen**: (siente un poco de celos)

.

.

**Aivee:** hola de nuevo sentimos la ausencia mas cierto flojo no a tenido tiempo de subir capitulos

**Darkitsune**: y tampoco tiene nada q ver q cierta poke se enfermara del estomago por comer chocolates y quedara como una snorlax cafe

**Aivee**: eran chocolates sabes q los amo

**Darkkitsune**: como sea trataremos de subir mas capitulos ala brevedad


	8. Chapter 8

**Capitulo 8 un nuevo amigo**

.

Despues de caminar por el bosque encuentran un río y deciden descanzar alli

.

**Braixen**: bien kirlia, eevee salgan (los saca de sus pokeball)

**Kirlia**: si q pasa maestra

**Eevee**: ya es hora de comer

**Braixen**: si mas necesitaremos madera y agua kirlia trae agua de ese rio y eevee busca ramas yo ayudare a ash a preparar todo para comer

.

Eevee y kirlia asienten y se van a cumplir lo q les indicaron

.

**Kirlia**: (mira a ash) maestro deseo pedirle algo

**Ash**: (la mira) q seria

**Kirlia**: deseo q me des un nombre al ser 2 kirlias es a veces confuso y deseo por ello eso

**Ash**: mmm bien q tal lizbeth y te dire de cariño liz

**Kirlia**: siiii me gusta mas mucho liz liz mmm si ya lo memorice (da un abrazo a ash)

**Ash**: descuida liz

**Liz**: (baila feliz) siii el maestro me dio un nombre muy lindo

**Ash**: me alegra q te gustara

.

En eso eevee regresa muy asustado

.

**Eevee**: ayuda escuche a alguien en peligro

**Braixen**: llevanos alla

**Eevee**: si (enpieza a correr)

.

Despues de unos minutos llegan y ven un arbol y a un pokemon atrapado debajo

.

Braixen llega con ash

**Ash**: kirlia, liz usen confusión y traten de mover el árbol

**Kirlia**: quien es liz

**Liz**: soy yo hermana

**Kirlia**: (asiente y usan confusión )

.

El arbol se mueve y logran ver algo debajo al sacarlo es un pokemon parecido a un eevee de color gris oscuro con un mechon rojo en su cabeza y cola

.

**Braixen**: e-es un zorua (dice con miedo)

**Zorua**: (esta muy debil y apenas respira)

**Ash**: debemos ayudarlo

**Braixen**: kirlia trata de usar pulso cura en el

.

Y asi se recupera mas esta inconciente

.

**Braixen** : bien regresemos

.

Mas tarde zorua despierta mas tiene miedo

.

**Kirlia**: estas bien

**Liz**: tal vez le duele algo

**Zorua**: n-no me lastimen

**Braixen**: descuida nadie te hara daño dime q te paso

.

Zorua cuenta q sus padres fueron perseguidos por cazadores y lo ocultaron mas no regresaron por el y esto tiene ya muchos dias y al caminar se topo con ursaring q lo persiguió escondiendose en ese arbol mas el ursaring lo derribo dejandolo atrapado solo por q logro cavar un pequeño hueco no fue aplastado mas estuvo varios dias debajo del árbol al oir a eevee pidio ayuda con sus últimas fuerzas desmayandose y desperto aqui

.

**Ash** : deseas viajar con nosotros

**Zorua**: (lo mira y ve a braixen)

**Braixen** : acepta el es mi entrenador y jamas te lastimara

**Zorua**: (asiente)

**Ash**: bien deja q lleguemos al centro pokemon asi te revisaran para ver q estas recuperado y lo hare mas descuida si no deseas q te atrape lo entendere bien braixen cuidalo hasta q lleguemos

**Braixen**: si descuida

**Ash**: bien comeremos y nos iremos

.

Mientras serena practica y saca una nueva rutina mientras piensa

.

**Serena**: no se porque Aria ayudo a esa pulgosa mas no evitara q me vengue de q me quito a mi ashy

**Calem**: serena puedes preparar la comida debo entrenar

**Serena**: si claro

.

Mas noche en otro lugar

.

**Ash**: bien llegamos (carga a zorua) descuida nadie te lastimara

**Enfermera joy**: bienvenido al centro pokemon deseas q cure a tus pokemon

**Ash**: si y deseo q revises a este pequeño zorua estuvo atrapado debajo de un arbol varios dias y deseo saber si no tiene alguna herida

**Joy**: claro descuida

**Ash**: tambien deseo un cuarto para descanzar

**Joy**: (le da una llaves) habitacion 201 es la segunda puerta subiendo las escaleras

**Ash**: gracias

**Joy**: al terminar te avisare

.

Mas tarde joy va con ash y le dice

.

**Joy**: bien tu zorua esta muy desnutrido tuvo suerte de q lo trajeras sus huesos estan sencibles y pudo pasarle algo peor tambien note q no tiene pokeball y deseaba preguntar el porque

**Ash**: bueno (se rasca la nuca) es porque aun es salvaje le prometi q al terminar me diria si desea ir conmigo o no

**Joy**: ya veo bien zorua necesita comer mucho y le dare esta vitamina para q se recupere no debe esforzarse mínimo una semana y solo puede caminar pocos metros para no fatigarse bien espero q se quede contigo y te agradesco q lo ayudes

**Ash**: descuida no podia dejarlo solo y debil

**Joy**: bien me retiro (alejandose )

**Ash**: bien zorua ya la oiste nada de esfuerzos por una semana braixen deseo q lo cuides se q te pido mucho mas se q tu mas q nadie sabe q eres la indicada

**Braixen**: descuida se q tienes razon ademas el no es ella (refiriendose a lili) y hare lo q pueda para q sane

**Zorua**: gracias

**Ash**: bien zorua deseo saber q pensaste deseas viajar con nosotros como te dije si no deseas hacerlo no me enojare y al terminar de cuidarte te dejare marchar dado lo q dijo la enfermera seria irresponsable dejarte ir ahora

**Zorua**: deseo ser tu pokemon mas dame unos dias deseo conocerlos es lo unico q pido

**Ash**: bien descuida ok iremos a entrenar braixen esta a tu cargo

**Braixen** : (con pose militar) si

**Ash**: (se rie un poco) bien regresaremos en un rato

.

Esa noche braixen dice a zorua

.

**Braixen** : bien debes dormir si necesitas algo me lo diras ok

**Zorua** : si y gracias

**Braixen**: (sonrie y se acuesta)

.

Dias despues zorua se recupera mas no puede caminar mucho y braixen decide cargarlo


	9. Chapter 9

**Capitulo 09 el rapto y la deuda de un amigo**

Despues de muchos dias llegan a un pueblo y ash entra en una tienda y sale con el colgante de braixen y puede ver una piedra en su colgante

**Ash**: bien lo prometido ya esta la piedra eterna (colocandola en su cuello)

**Braixen**: (se acerca a ash y le da una lamida en la mejilla)

**Ash**: bien iremos al centro pokemon y entrenaremos y braixen oi q habra en ciudad luminaria otro concurso asi q debes prepararte

**Zorua**: (usando su telepatia) concurso

**Kirlia** le explica lo q hace braixen y su sueño asi q zorua se queda pensativo

Esa noche pikachu y los demas pokemon de ash practican y al terminar platican todos

**Pikachu**: bien nuestro nivel es bueno mas no podemos confiarnos si ash esta en lo correcto clemont usara pokemon electricos lo q pone a algunos en desventaja

**Froakie**: se q puedo ganar

**Flechinder**: no pienso perder

**Pikachu** : lo se amigos mas ash y yo ya tenemos pensado a los pokemon q pelearán y seremos braixen, liz, y yo los demas estaran si sucede q sea batalla doble o con mas pokemon aunque se ash no los expondra

**Hawlucha**: espero q sean mas pokes deseo luchar

**Braixen**: bien no defraudare a ash

**Pikachu**: tampoco yo

**Liz**: ganaremos

Mientras zorua ve todo y medita lo q oye

Dias despues llegan a una ciudad y braixen recibe un mensaje en el correo de ash de donde sera el concurso

Mientras tanto serena y calem llegan a esa misma ciudad y ve a lo lejos a ash y a braixen y sonrie planeando su venganza

Al llegar se alojan en un centro pokemon y poco despues llega serena q se asegura de q no esten para curar a sus pokemon

Mientras ash y sus pokemon estan en la parte de atras del centro pokemon entrenando en eso braixen se siente extraña como si algo malo fuera a suceder

**Ash**: pasa algo braixen

**Braixen**: n-no descuida ash estoy bien

**Ash**: bien deseo q practiques lo q te enseñe

**Braixen**: (asiente y le muestra lo q aprendio)

**Ash**: muy bien sigue asi y te haras mas fuerte q la delfox de aria

**Braixen**: descuida se q la superare

**Ash**: bien regresemos a comer y mas tarde seguiremos

Al entrar no nota ash a serena q esta en el video telefono hablando con alguien y sonríe al ver a braixen pasar

Esa noche sale braixen y sus pokemon a entrenar mas de momento una bomba de gas es lanzada liberandolo y dejando a todos dormidos

Al despertar braixen ve q esta amarrada y en una jaula

**?** : bien pagaran mucho por ella estas segura q no la buscaran

En eso oye una voz q cree reconocer

**?1** : descuida no dejamos rastro y para cuando la busquen estaras muy lejos

**?**: bien te dare el dinero al venderla se q su piel se vende bien

**?1**: descuida espero saber en q la conviertan para comprarla bueno debo irme alguien me espera y no sabe a donde fui

**Braixen**: (muy asustada) desearia q ash estuviera aqui

Mas tarde se escucha un alboroto y despues silencio y ve a alguien acercarse y ve q es ash y kirlia

**Ash**: braixen descuida te liberare

**Braixen**: gracias en verdad tuve mucho miedo

**Ash**: fue una suerte q un flechind vio cuando te llevaron y gracias a kirlia pude localizarte

**Kirlia**: fue gracias a el lazo psíquico q poseo q pude encontrarte de otra forma no creo haberlo logrado

**Ash**: (liberando a braixen) la oficial jenny ya viene en camino dime te lastimo te hizo algo

**Braixen**: (niega mas llora muy triste)

**Ash**: descuida ya estas a salvo

Al regresar ve salir a serena y calem esta ignora a braixen y a ash y se alejan

**Ash**: (frunce el ceño) es demaciada coincidencia

**Serena**: (alo lejos piensa furiosa) pronto te cobrare lo q me hiciste saco de pulgas

**Calem**: es esa braixen verdad

**Serena**: s-si descuida ya lo supere sigamos al siguiente pueblo

**Calem**: me alegra en verdad eso, esa es mi amiga siempre siendo amable

**Serena**: descuida se q braixen esta mejor ahora con ash

**Calem**: descuida bien hay un pueblo no muy lejos de este en un par de horas llegaremos

**Serena**: bien deseo prepararme para el siguiente concurso

Mientras en el centro pokemon la oficial jenny le dice a ash despues de dejar en su cuarto a braixen

**Jenny**: bien segun lo q pude averiguar ese hombre esta en un grupo q rapta pokemon para venderlos en el mercado negro de pieles exoticas lo extraño es q parece q actuo solo dado q no quiere revelar si tuvo complices

**Ash**: (molesto) se q hay mas estoy seguro solo fueron por braixen aun si estaban los demas lo q fue una suerte no quise q braixen lo sepa mas de haberse llevado a todos dudo haber podido rescatarlos

**Jenny**: si me pregunte lo mismo porque los dejaron

En un lugar cercano se ve un flechind hablando con alguien

**Flechind**: hice lo q me dijiste busque a esa kirlia y le dije lo q me indicaste

**?**: te felicito se q sin tu ayuda no hubiera podido encontrarla o estaria muerta al hacerlo, bien debo irme mas tu trabajo no acaba los vigilaras y me diras lo q ocurra

**Flechind**: si maestro lo hare

**?**: fue una suerte q intervine y pude hacer invisibles a los demás pokes de ella antes de q llegaran

**Flechid**: pero sera lo correcto maestro mew

**Mew** : si es una deuda de gratitud q tengo con ash y nada inpedirá q lo ayude ademas esa braixen es especial bien me ire mantenme informado

**Flechind**: si maestro

**Mew :** desaparece y flechind se marcha tambien


	10. Chapter 10

Capitulo 10 un nuevo integrante

En el centro pokemon braixen esta muy nerviosa a pesar de ser atrapada un par de veces por el team rocket no se conparaba con ese hombre ella sabia q con el team rocket de menos no la lastimarian mas esa persona deseaba venderla y desollar su piel lo q la aterro nunca penso q los humanos fueran tan crueles y por ello estaba asustada

Al llegar zorua la miro muy asustado y le preguntó si estaba bien al verla con algo de esfuerso fue con ella y le dijo q la protegeria cosa q agradecio braixen

**Zorua**: puedes acercarte deseo decirte algo en secreto

Al hacerlo le susurra algo q alegra a braixen q asiente y abraza a zorua

**Braixen**: te lo agradesco

**Zorua**: descuida en verdad deseo hacer eso

2 dias despues llegan a ciudad luminalia y van a visitar al profesor sycamore/cipres

**P ****cipres**: hola ash veo q tienes a braixen puedes decirme el motivo

Ash le cuenta todo lo q paso y tambien q braixen esta haciendo en performan

mientras braixen y zorua estan en el jardin con otros pokemon del profesor

**P ****cipres**: ya veo bien me alegra q braixen este bien y este a tu lado

**Ash**: descuide no podia dejarla sola

**P ****cipres**: ok cuento contigo

**Ash**: bien lo hare

**P ****cipres**: bien te deseo suerte y cuida a braixen ella no a tenido suerte desde q era una fennekin

**Ash**: podrias contarme mas de ella

Mientras braixen ve jugar a zorua mas de momento un Vulpix lo ataca con derribo y trata de lastimarlo

**Braixen**: (corre a protegerlo) estas bien hijo

**Zorua**: (llora) s-solo deseaba jugar mama

**Vulpix** : ellos son malos eso me dijeron

**Braixen**: si tocas a mi bebe de nuevo aun si eres un niño te castigare ahora largo (lo ve molesta)

**Vulpix**: (se aleja de braixen)

**Zorua**: (se ve triste)

**Braixen**: descuida se q haras muchos amigos mi pequeño

**Zorua**: de verdad

**Braixen**: si el primero q tendras es ash sabes q el es muy bueno y le debo mucho

**Zorua**: espero q si

**Braixen**: estoy segura

De regreso con ash

**Ash**: ya veo mas me parece increible

**P ****cipres**: mas es verdad por ello te pido eso

**Ash**: descuide lo prometo

En eso regresa braixen con zorua

**Braixen**: ash zorua desea decirte algo

**Zorua**: deseo tener un entrenador q me ayude a ser fuerte y asi proteger a mi madre

**Ash**: quien es tu madre

**Braixen**: yo

**Ash**: ya veo bien se q estara bien a tu cuidado y yo lo entrenare

**Braixen**: creo q sera mi resposabilidad, zorua usare una pokeball no te asustes al entrar y despues te dejare salir

**Zorua** : (asiente nervioso)

Braixen usa una pokeball de ash y zorua entra y esta lo atrapa de inmediato y braixen lo deja salir

**Zorua**: (se acerca a braixen) t-tuve miedo

**Braixen**: descuida ya todo paso

Mientras el Vulpix de antes ve lo q paso

**Vulpix**: bien se q debo hacer

Al salir ve a ese Vulpix q dice

**Vulpix** : lucha contra mi

**Ash**: no

**Vulpix**: p-porque y como puedes entenderme

**Ash**: es gracias a mi amiga liz (la pokeball de ella se mueve) q me permite entenderlos

**Vulpix** : bien lucha y si quieres usa a ese zorua

**P ****cipres**: (saliendo) mmm q pasa aqui Vulpix q haces fuera del edificio

**Ash**: desea luchar y parece q desea q sea zorua

**P ****cipres**: ash podrias llevarlo contigo

**Ash**: porque?

**P ****cipres**: bien ese Vulpix nunca a deseado tener entrenador a diferencia de otros pokemon este Vulpix desde siempre a evitado contacto con entrenadores

**Ash**: (lo mira)

**Vulpix** : bien si ganas ire contigo y si pierden el (señala a cipres) me liberara

**P ****cipres**: ash q dijo Vulpix

**Ash**: esta apostando q si gano ira conmigo y si pierdo quiere q lo liberes

**P ****cipres**: ash sabes q no puedo liberarlo mas confio en ti

**Ash**: bien zorua yo te elijo

**Zorua**: (salta de los brazos de braixen)

**P ****cipres**: bien comiencen

**Vulpix** : (usa ascuas y ataca a zorua)

**Zorua**: (usa bola sombra y detiene el ataque)

**Vulpix**: (trata de usar envestida)

**Zorua**: (esquiva y usa bola sombra dandole en la espalda a Vulpix)

**Vulpix**: ( usa ascuas de nuevo y zorua lo recibe de lleno)

**Zorua**: (se para y usa varias bolas sombra seguidas)

**Vulpix**: (las recibe y cae débil)

**P ****cipres**: Vulpix no puede continuar zorua gana

**Zorua** : (se acerca y Vulpix esta llorando)

**Vulpix**: (llora molesto) porque soy debil deberia poder vencer a ese zorua

**Zorua**: no soy fuerte mas mi madre cree en mi y eso me a ayudado ademas ella me a entrenado un poco

**Vulpix**: no inporta trate de ser fuerte sin un humano conmigo mas veo q es inutil

Ash se acerca

**Ash**: vulpix deseas ir conmigo se q podras ser mas fuerte

**Vulpix**: d-de verdad

**Ash**: si solo deja envio a uno de mis pokemon y podras viajar conmigo

**Vulpix**: (acepta)

**Ash**: bien (le pone una pokeball y este entra) si tenemos un vulpix

**P ****cipres**: cuidalo mucho y no olvides lo otro q te dije

**Ash**: jamas lo haria

Mas tarde en el centro pokemon

**Joy**: bien curare a tus pokemon

**Ash**: gracias

Mientras serena y calem han llegado tambien y mientras serena se prepara para el concurso calem va a retar a clemont

**Ash**: bien mañana veremos a clemomt y a bonnie y tendre mi sexta medalla

Los pokemon de ash asienten y braixen se promete ganar tanto esa medalla como su siguiente llave


End file.
